La melancolía siempre es una canción solitaria
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: Cada quien tiene sus motivos…Eso todos lo saben bien, qué tan grande es tu orgullo? O decidirás perderlo todo? Murdoc/2D  Al fin la historia larga  Ambientado en Plastic Beach.
1. Soledad

**Notas del autor: **_Volví sííííí! muahahaha al fin…Después de este semi retiro inconsciente, jaja la verdad es que he vuelto para cumplir debidamente con mi promesa que ya va desde que escribí "Tonto", así es la historia larga que prometí y este será el primer capitulo._

_He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este primer capitulo, a decir verdad me cuesta mucho hacer historias largas así que este es mi propio reto personal xD._

_Este fic será ambientado en Plastic Beach._

**Adv: **_Yaoi (que novedad)…Ósea hello este fic será muy gay xD_

**Couple: **_Mud/2D_

**Resumen: **_Cada quien tiene sus motivos…Eso cada quién lo sabe bien, qué tan grande es tu orgullo?_

**Soledad**

Una tenue luz roja iluminaba su escondido cuarto, aquellas ventanas…Malditas cosas, eran tan profundas, se perdía en ellas, en su profundo color azul, que no acaba hasta más allá del horizonte, donde su vista comenzaba a engañarlo. Simplemente inmenso…Y él ahí tan pequeño, débil y enjuto.

Quiso tocarla, pero fue incapaz, ese era el principal motivo, de aquel estado que rayaba constantemente entre la leve cordura habitual y el pánico demencial que lo embargaba cada vez que veía esos pequeños ojos negros.

De la bestia.

Sí, la bestia, su celadora. Aquella enorme masa de piel, grasa y músculos marinos que vivía acechándolo constantemente desde las profundidades, apareciendo sin previo aviso como la enorme mole azul que era. Nunca sabía donde estaba, pero de algo estaba seguro, ella sabía siempre donde estaba él y eso le helaba los huesos. Lo veía dormir, comer. Lo que sea, ella siempre estaba ahí, mirándolo con esos orbes gélidos, negros, como pozos, sin emoción.

Y la verdad era que el siempre había temido a las cosas grandes, porque contra a ellas no se puede luchar, convierten en inútil hasta al más fuerte. Porque nada sobrepasa esa inmensidad…He ahí el principio de la fobia.

Viéndolo de esa manera, explicaba su estado, de prisionero, de víctima, de idiota de turno, dejándose dominar por ese cabrón egoísta que estaba arruinando su vida.

No era que antes de todo eso tuviera una graaan vida pero…La estaba arruinando de todas formas.

Desde el momento en que con una ingenua sonrisa lo dejó entrar. Sin reservas, como a todo, porque no temía. No era como ahora, que el miedo se deslizaba por cada una de sus venas, corriendo frío junto con su sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Paralizando sus tendones, desgarrando sus músculos. En ese chocar constante de sus dientes, con sus pupilas contraídas.

Después de todo, lo convertía en un inútil…Solo útil para lo que él y solo él necesitaba. Y rara vez pensaba en lo que pasaba con el, con la excusa de que no pensaba y su cabeza era un coco vacío que sujetaba cabello bonito. Pensaba poco, era cierto, pensar era doloroso y la cordura se pagaba con un ardor flagelante abriéndose paso por las paredes de su pecho. Por eso no le gustaba ser muy consiente y se limitaba a actuar, solo eso.

Esa era la razón por la que abrazaba sus rodillas y temblaba. Porque no podía hacer otra cosa. El sudor frío de deslizaba como una extraña caricia por detrás de su cabello, pasaba a su cuello y se perdía en su espalda, empapando su sudadera blanca.

Mientras su sombra se extendía como una negra mancha difusa que se dibujaba débilmente sobre el piso sucio e irregular cubierto de prendas sucias y restos de comida de hace no más de una semana. Ya iba cuanto?...Cuatro días, no lo sabía con seguridad, bajo el mar era difícil ver el paso del tiempo.

El no bajaba, ni siquiera para grabar algo, o hacerlo trabajar y la verdad ya comenzaba a extrañarlo. Solo venía la pequeña androide nipona, con el angelical aspecto de la apacible (y desaparecida) joven Noodle, mas con el gélido corazón de un carburador para autos, que venía a dejarle comida, agua o avisarle algún capricho ocasional de Murdoc.

Y claro siempre con una enorme ametralladora colgando en su espalda junto con su bonito uniforme nazi (cortesía de Murdoc), como una leve amenaza silenciosa, por sí en algún caso a él se le ocurría escapar. Pero en esos términos, sinceramente… ¿Que era capaz de hacer? Perdido en algún punto nemo del océano, en una isla hecha de basura, el mismo en un cuarto bajo el mar con un guardia tamaño ballena, literalmente. Las posibilidades no eran demasiadas a su favor, si es que verdaderamente había algo a favor, no tenía muchas esperanzas, hacer eso era solo placer personal.

Ese era el problema, el bajista siempre se basaba en todo aquello por mero placer personal o satisfacción. Rara vez pensaba o hacía algo desagradable por compromiso, obligación o un mísero recodo de preocupación por los demás…Bueno "demás" era más dirigido hacia a su persona, pensó con pesar, pues viéndolo de ese modo, el satanista cuando todavía vivían con Noodle siempre fue muy considerado y preocupado a su manera con ella.

Quizás porque ella era una niña pequeña en ese entonces y muy en el fondo el no quería hacerla pasar por una infancia de mierda como la de él, y sin proponérselo termino convirtiendo a su banda en una especie de bizarra familia para ella, con un trío de tíos extraños.

Al menos hizo algo bueno por aquella dulce muchachita…Sonrío, siempre lo hacía cuando recordaba esos tiempos, los buenos.

Y por otro lado con Russel…La verdad es que con él siguió siendo un cabrón pero en menor medida pues nunca pudo pasar por sobre el baterista, pues con su carácter fuerte nunca se dejo pasar a llevar de ninguna forma y aparentemente el Niccals le tenía una extraña mezcla de entre miedo y respeto.

En resumen: las cosas malas de Murdoc siempre fueron exclusivamente para él, casi como una posesión personal.

Y todo porque en el fondo, quería auto convencerse de que al menos, sentía aunque fuera un miserable resquicio de preocupación real por él.

Quería que se preocupara por el.

Importarle aunque fuera un poco…

Cerró los ojos con pesadez. Quedaba poca luz, el día debía estarse terminando.

Las piernas del pequeño niño temblaban débiles, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente en una mezcla de dolor, ira e humillación. Una vez mas sintió aquella sensación lacerante deslizarse como una descarga eléctrica por su espalda. Mordió su labio inferior para evitar emitir quejido alguno entre sus labios, no le brindaría ese placer, no nunca más. Aunque sintiera unas gotas de sangre desplazarse por su mentón con lentitud.

Vio mover los labios de su agresor, estaba hablándole, no, gritándole, mil cosas que el no se molestaría en oír mientras veía con repugnancia como sus ojos reflejaban el más crudo desprecio hacia él.

_Algo tembló dentro de sí. _

Cayó al suelo con violencia rebotando contra el suelo, lo había pateado en el estomago, intento moverse mas su agresor lo detuvo al agarrarlo del cabello y estrellar su cabeza una y otra vez contra la acera, sonrió perdido, una vez más reconoció aquella sustancia caliente y espesa moverse con lentitud por entre las hebras de su cabello negro y descender por su rostro, era una sensación tan asquerosamente familiar. Volvió a intentar levantarse y débil observo como los pies de su padre lo pateaban en el estomago sin misericordia una y otra vez, cerró los ojos, su padre sonreía con un cinismo dibujado en cada una de sus facciones, escupió sobre su cara..._tan repugnante._

El no escuchaba, simplemente era algo aparte a la situación, un triste cadáver vació que se limitaba a recibir la violencia en forma silenciosa alimentando a un pequeño monstruo de odioen su interior. Recibía los golpes, los insultos, las humillaciones, pero ya no le dejaría ver su vulnerabilidad, porque el era fuerte más que ese pobre diablo, y algún día lo haría pagar. Aunque tuviera que retorcer sus entrañas calientes con sus manos. El lo haría pagar.

"_Buscas…algo que quizás nunca encuentres."_

Miró por la ventana, el mar parecía tranquilo aquella mañana y el cielo parecía un enorme lienzo blanco sobre un atril, la vida tranquila era aburrida…Rascó su cabeza y caminó en busca de su café, bebió un poco, sintió como la amarga sustancia se iba por su garganta y comenzaba a despertarlo poco a poco.

-Sin una gota de azúcar, como mi padre…que grandísimo cabrón.-Rió sigiloso mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa y tomaba su caja de cigarrillos.

Observo el calendario, ya habría pasado un mes desde su llegada a la isla de basura y todo marchaba con relativa normalidad, sin rastro de Noodle y Russel, un demonio persiguiéndolo (que aparecía de vez en cuando), la androide asesinando algún subordinado de este a la orilla del mar con su ametralladora y 2d encerrado, para sacarlo a trabajar de vez en cuando.

Eso le recordó que ya hacía casi una semana que no lo sacaba para grabar ninguna canción, y la verdad era que no tenía demasiada inspiración como para sacar alguna. Pero él estaba encerrado también en la isla y a veces se sentía algo solo, tal vez sería buen momento para sacar a su vocalista del encierro, al menos por una par de horas hasta que volviera a fastidiarle su presencia.

_Y que tal? Triste la infancia del pequeño Muds...Bueno ya irán apareciendo más personajes y desarrollare más cosas y por supuesto habrá yaoi pero tardará un poco. Quiero que sea esa historia complicada xD, me inspire un poco en un one-shot de Sherloc Holmes llamado "Simbiosis". Una trama parecida en el tema de lo perjudicial. Bueno eso es todo._

_Dudas, quejas, tomatazos, sugerencias…O ideas son bien recibidas._


	2. Pasado y Comprensión

**Notas de la autora (osea moa):** _Vaya, no puedo creer que el segundo capitulo haya salido tan rápido y tan largo (me siento emocionada) casi estuvo a punto de cortarlo y partirlo pero, no tiene el mismo chiste._

_Bueno, partí desanimada y nublada al comienzo y luego no se que clase de trance me embriago que solas salieron casi 7 planillas lo que para mi es mucho a decir verdad._

_No las aburro más y disfruten la segunda parte. _

**Adv**: _Algo de shonen-ai, todavía no muy notorio, pero ya va avanzando. (Momentos sugestivos)_

**Disclaimer: **_Mud ni 2d no me pertencen y si así fuera…Ahh la vida sería maravillosa._

_Von a Petit_

Pasado y Comprensión

Una gélida sensación de frío lo embargo de pronto, como una bofetada en la cara y lentamente comenzó a abrir a sus ojos o a desnublar su vista largo rato ausente, frente a él un solitario e increíblemente viejo lugar se presento ante él, silencioso y lúgubre como un enorme mar congelado.

Observó sin prisas…Una vieja casa de madera toda agrietada, casi cayéndose a pedazos, y por alguna razón que desconocía habían filtraciones de agua en el suelo, mezclados con la enorme capa de polvo uniforme que se extendía por todos los alrededores de la casa, dando una sensación viscosa al tacto de sus manos, en las que estaba apoyado desde el suelo.

Pasó muy poco tiempo para que pudiera notar el ligero pero no menos importante detalle de que el espacio en el donde se encontraba lo desconocía totalmente…y en el caso de, hacía mucho que no recordaba.

No, no sabía el porque estaba allí.

Y como un eco acercándose lentamente de la distancia, la pregunta se formuló correctamente en su mente.

¿En dónde demonios se había metido?

Se paró del suelo con parsimoniosa lentitud, se quitó el barro que manchaba sus manos limpiándose sobre sus pantalones negros, con una tranquilidad incoherente para la situación en la que estaba. No debía sobre ventilarse demasiado, sabía por la experiencia que eso solo atoraba las cosas, además, ya le dolía la cabeza y para quien sufre de constantes migrañas es mejor ir lento.

-Carajo…-Escupió de pronto al aire, odiaba que le vinieran esas jaquecas insidiosas en momentos extraordinariamente inoportunos.

Absolutamente siempre que pensaba profundamente en algo, aquella desagradable sensación volvía, taladrando el nunca bien valorado coco sobre su delgado cuello blanquecino.

-¿Murdoc?...-Preguntó al aire sin oír respuesta. Era evidente que eso era lo primero que debía preguntar, el principal sospechoso recurrente, el tendría que saber el porqué de esa situación, porque a final de cuentas el siempre tenía algo que ver, mayoritariamente hablando, la culpa. Aunque eso no le importaba demasiado, solo era franco, nada más.

Caminó un par de pasos expectante, esperando el sonido en respuesta de la ronca voz rasposa de su compañero.

Mas el silencio parecía inquebrantable, haciendo parecer la casa tan muerta como un enorme ataúd de tablas viejas.

Parecía que si quiera su respiración era capaz de hacer algún tipo sonido. Como si todos los ruidos de pronto hubiesen sido extraídos de ese pequeño espacio, dando paso a esa total apariencia glacial y algo siniestra.

Que comenzaba a inquietarlo.

-Ese hijo de su…- Exclamó molestó al no escuchar respuesta, sin embargo él oír su propia voz logró apaciguarle y aminorar sus temores que empezaban a aflorar en su temple.

Tranquilizándose un poco, volvió a recapacitar todo a un ritmo apresurado para así poder brindarse esa necesitada respuesta y entender al menos alguna cosa.

De pronto todo encajo en su mente de forma violenta haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

_Oh, no otra vez NO…_

_¿Cómo no había pensado en aquello antes? _

_Lo mismo…De nuevo. Mierda._

Como odiaba eso.

Y tenía razón, la última vez que le había sucedido algo así despertó atontado post haber sido sedado con cloroformo, en una terrible persecución automovilística por la carretera (en la que casi se mata), junto con el satanista. Para luego llegar a una desconocida Plastic Beach. Una hermosísima isla hecha exclusivamente de basura, ubicada en el medio del mar. Para más tarde llegar a la conclusión de que había sido secuestrado contra su voluntad.

_¡No podía ser, ese tonto lo había secuestrado denuevo!_

¿Qué acaso no…Tenía ningún sentido_? No necesitas re-secuestrar alguien, si ya está secuestrado ¿no?_

-Y luego dicen que el tonto soy yo…-Rumió molesto, mientras pateaba una vieja tabla de madera suelta haciéndola crujir.

De pronto vio a una figura caminando por las escaleras. Un muchacho con una apariencia de un joven de no más de 16 años, de piel morena y de un llamativo cabello negro ceniciento.

Lo observó en silencio sin interés.

_Cabello negro, piel morena, gesto cabreado._

_Nah. No tenía nada familiar._

-Un momento…-Y así pasaron un par de estúpidos tres segundos, en que una débil neurona corría agonizante.-No puede ser, Murdoc!-

Corrió rápido tras la versión joven del bajista, aun así que este pareció completamente ajeno a su presencia y siguió subiendo por los polvorosos escalones ignorándolo por completo. 2d lo siguió de cerca._ Mejor mal acompañado que solo. Oh espera, creo que era al revés._

Ya más de cerca pudo notar que en aquella versión con creces era verdaderamente mucho más joven, distaba mucho de la apariencia del Murdoc que conocía o que conoció alguna vez, su nariz aún se encontraba recta, su cuerpo parecía más delgado y alargado, como el cuerpo de un niño, sus ojos todavía poseían igual color en ambos, estaban mucho menos ojerosos de lo que recordaba y su estatura era considerablemente más baja.

-¿Murdoc? ¿Hey que diablos hacemos aquí?…¿Porqué diantres te ves como un chiquillo?-.

Y sus palabras hicieron tanto efecto como una pequeña piedra que se hunde en una tormenta.

Luego de un par de incómodos minutos de intentar llamar su atención, el cantante pudo darse cuenta de que nada de lo que hiciera haría que el moreno le diese alguna respuesta, de modo que resignado decidió seguirlo y ver en que demonios terminaba toda esa, de más decir, bizarra circunstancia. Por eso cuando el Niccals abrió una de las puertas de la vacía y sucia planta alta, simplemente lo siguió.

Entraron a una triste habitación en un estado de evidente deterioro, en el cual se notaba a leguas que nadie limpiaba, ni vivía allí desde hace mucho.

El lugar era bastante amplio en comparación al resto de las habitaciones que había visto y en ella solo había un par de muebles modestos: una silla, un velador y una cama de hierro de sabanas grises sobre la cual descansaba un enorme volumen negro de hojas amarillentas. Y finalmente lo que llamo más poderosamente su atención, se presentó soberbio ante su vista: un bello bajo acústico, color negro, modelo clásico, con una inscripción rojo sangre del número 23 en la parte de atrás.

Al tiempo en que 2d miraba fascinado aquel instrumento, Murdoc buscaba insistentemente algo entre sus cosas, revolviéndolas con poca delicadeza y haciendo considerable ruido al arrugar papeles y arrojar toda clase de objetos ocultos de debajo de la cama, casi con desesperación.

Frustrado al no encontrar nada, removió la cama en un vano intento por hallar lo que buscaba, el ruido ocasionado por el chirriar del metal al pasar por los tablones, asustó a una vieja rata gris que vivía en uno de los agujeros de la pared, que asustada corrió fuera de su madriguera al sentirse atacada, pasó casi acariciando con los pelos de su lomo uno de los pies del satanista quien no se sorprendió y la vio con indiferencia, hasta que esta se perdió por algún espacio de la habitación. La ratita esa era su única compañía.

-Mierda! Este lugar es una verdadera basura!-Dijo de pronto el joven asustando a su ignorada compañía, haciéndola dar un brinco porque evidentemente lo había olvidado por un minuto. 2d paró en seco su escrutinio y se sentó sobre la cama haciéndola crujir, Murdoc pareció no oírlo, no le sorprendió en exceso al chico del cabello azul.

Èl estaba hablándole llanamente a la nada.

Murdoc acostumbraba a hacer monólogos, siempre. Algo le decía que escuchar esto sería importante.

-Dah…Mientras mayor tiempo me quedó en está pocilga abandonada más me pregunto si vale la pena., después de todo, aunque lo odie aún no soy un adulto y todavía soy un mocoso inútil…-Hizo una pausa para soltar de forma envenenada- que sabiamente decidió tragar toda esta mierda, y joder!, es el endemoniado precio nada más-Dijo para sí mismo, más para auto convencerse, que para reprocharse en realidad, se sentó junto a 2d y tomó su bajo_. _

Las manos del chico comenzaron a tocar vagamente una melodía profunda y distante, entre tanto su dueño parecía perderse en los laberintos de su mente.

2d escuchaba con interés, y pasó largo tiempo en que solo se oían las embrujantes notas del bajo, hasta que el músico soltó una frase que pareció ajena al él mismo.

_-Porque al final del camino el amor termina siendo como una brisa de viento para un viejo molino, de aquellos que no tienen nada, en lo absoluto.-_Susurro para sí mismo casi en como si se tratase de un extraño tipo de predicción,sus ojos en ese momento como pocas veces, se veían vacíos e inexpresivos, mas algo dentro de lo profundo de sí lo contradecía, su densa presencia simplemente daba otra sensación, destilaba algo parecido al dolor, pensó el cantante.

Su voz que había permanecido silenciosa de pronto tomó otro curso formando una melodía entre sus labios, cambiando radicalmente el tipo de música del bajo entre sus manos, a una canción que ya conocía de sobra.

"_Windmill, windmill for the land…"_

El cantante abrió sus ojos impresionado, cuestionando sobre lo que escuchaba. Lo había escuchado cantar antes, pero esto no era comparable. Era completamente diferente.

Sutil e enigmática, no el cacareo acostumbrado, pensó. Una sensación electrizante.

"…turn forever hand in hand,

take it all in on your stride

It is tickling fallin' down

Love forever love is free

Turn forever you and me

windmill windmill for the land

Is everybody in? "

Paró como si su voz se perdiera en una niebla en conjunto con la música, la cuál fue desapareciendo poco a poco. El tecladista a su lado no cabía en sí de la sorpresa y lo observaba todavía aturdido. Murdoc permanecía silencioso en su lugar, dando golpecitos con sus dedos a la superficie de lisa madera del bajo acústico, con su vista fija en la nada otra vez, cavilando en lo profundo, pensando en qué sabe que.

Hubo un lapsus en que el silencio volvió a reinar.

-Ehhhk...¡Que cursi soy!.-Y así, como así se rompió por completo el momento, gracias al ácido toque Niccals.

Stuart Tusspot aún podía sentir brincar su corazón en su garganta y sus orejas calientes.

_¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan incómodo?_

_No era como si fuese una adolescente a la que le dedican una canción…Eso era vergonzoso e incoherente y además estaba algo viejo para esas cosas._

Y nuevamente pasaron un par de segundos útiles para unir cabos en su mente atolondrada.

-¡Cursis bacterias aléjense de mí!-Gritó histérico, se paró de la cama con brusquedad casi brincando sobre ella, a penas toco el piso, tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo de madera, con la gracia de un elefante en patines.

-Ay, porque en la cara siempre…¡¿qué?-Musitó entre dientes sorprendido, ya no estaba en la vieja casa de Murdoc, no ya no, ahora estaba nuevamente en su habitación bajo el mar en Plastic Beach, más específicamente desparramado como un indigno saco de papas sobre el suelo contiguo a su cama, con todavía una de sus piernas estirada sobre la cama y la otra parte de su cuerpo reposando abajo en una posición muy incomoda, dándole un aspecto bobalicón.

-No puede ser…¡Viaje en el tiempo o por Dios!-Respiró agitadamente emocionado, con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a poquear el suelo a su alrededor como si tratase de jalea, y de pronto frunció sus cejas en un gesto especulativo como si hubiese encontrado que algo andaba mal.-Nah…Mi vida no es tan interesante, supongo.-

Adolorido iba a levantarse cuando de súbito las puertas chirriantes del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver las viejas botas cubanas de el ahora 16 años más viejo Murdoc Niccals en persona, quien se presentaba con una extraña expresión sonriente al tiempo en que entraba a la habitación, la cual se desdibujo completamente al ver a 2d, en esa posición tan absurda, a una completamente satírica e irónica.

Hubo un molesto momento de mutismo por un par de minutos, en el que solo se miraron en silencio el uno al otro, acompañado del ruido que emitía la televisión del cuarto encendida, con la música de un súper desayuno de Medusa*.

-Vaya…Face-ache, de veras lamento interrumpir esta dedicada sesión de amor propio, pero bueno heme aquí. Y yo que siempre te acuse de ese tipo de mañas, Mjejeje demonios, como siempre el viejo Niccals tiene razón…Si tenías una insana afición por ese tipo de cosas.-

-¿Qué?...¿A que te refieres, es obvio por estoy así no?-Respondió casi con automatismo desde su posición, olvidando por un segundo toda la rabia y profundo dolor que tenía contra el bajista hace unas horas atrás.

-Por supuesto.-Sonrío ampliamente con sorna al decir esto y puso sus brazos con superioridad cruzados a la altura de su pecho en una pose triunfal.-Tú te estabas onaniando al estilo Homosexual...-Declaró con un tono de quien dice la teoría de la relatividad.

-¿Ah?...onani homosexual qué?-Dijo parándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa.

-¿Bendito Belcebú, como puede ser tan idiota?...-Exclamó con resignación mirando consternado al cielo.

-No soy tonto. Si usaras las palabras que la gente normalmente usa, sería mucho más sencillo, eso es todo.-

-Bueno bueno, señor _inculto_, dije que te estabas jalando pero al estilo gay.-

-…...-

-No me digas que tampoco lo entiendes?-

-…...-

-…¡¿Por qué, por qué?-Dijo con falso dramatismo, mientras se palmeaba la frente haciéndola sonar.

-Y bien?…- Dijo 2d cruzándose de brazos sentado desde su cama.

-Bien, digámoslo simple para que tú lo entiendas…Maldito engendro zopenco.-Paró su frase y lo último lo dijo en un farfullo casi inaudible, lo miró seriamente mientras comenzaba a ser ademanes exagerados-. Tú-.

-Yo-

-En el suelo.-

-En el suelo-

-Estabas con el culo con una posición indecorosa-.

-…¿Murdoc que es indecoroso?-

Y así como así, hubo otro mutismo estúpido, con la música de los avisos de la tele.

-Ahhh…Sabes que Stupot, ¡olvídalo!, hablar contigo es como enseñarle a cantar a un maní…-

-¿Se puede hacer eso?…-

-¡Eres un verdadero imbe-

-¡Increíble!-Y 2d saltó de la cama emocionado, haciendo a Murdoc sobarse los oídos adoloridos. Y ya cansado de eso el moreno fue y le pego un zape en la cabeza.

-Oye eso duele!...-

-Te lo merecías Face-ache, no me preguntes más, te lo merecías…-

Y por un momento las cosas estaban bien, y nada había cambiado, dando ese sabor a los viejos tiempos. Inconcientemente no podía estar enojado con el bajista, porque a pesar de todo, aquel extraño recuerdo, lo había echo comprender un poco más de la aparente carente alma del moreno, y la verdad no se sentía de humor como para con el drama lo volvieran a encerrar, y que está ligera brisa de alegría se esfumara tan pronto…Solo un poco más.

Para…Tener ese rayo de luz danzando entre sus dedos para dejarlo ir más tarde, porque después de todo, un par de veces se ven los rayos de sol entre las nubes, antes de que comience la verdadera gran tormenta.

* * *

_Y que tal, ¿les gusto?...A decir verdad siento que este capi me ha quedado algo OCC espero que no las incomode demasiado y si es así (o no) háganmelo saber y así puedan darme alguna idea._

_Creo que en la frecuencia de actualizar seré condenadamente irregular, dependerá de mi ánimo pero por estás semanas irá con este ritmo de actualizar los viernes._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, se reciben por igual._


	3. Reencuentro

Como odiaba el olor a humo y cenizas…Parpadeó y enfocó su vista desde su posición en un pequeño bote inflable en medio del océano azul. Todavía con su respiración agitada, subía y bajaba los hombros frenéticamente casi ahogada, con el corazón brincando feroz dentro de su pecho. El aire la hería y no sabía si era por la carrera, u otra cosa.

Entre jadeos, acomodó lo mejor que pudo su mojado cuerpo sobre la blanda y plástica superficie, sin proponérselo sus pensamientos empezaron a deslizarse lentamente como murmullos en su psiquis, hasta ir poco a poco ahogándola en sentimientos de culpa infructuosos. Al tornarse gradualmente más "violentos y viscerales. "

Con sutileza respiro profundamente en un claro intento por relajarse o al menos tranquilizarse un poquito, lo que pudiera luego de semejante exterminio abrasador.

Su platicada indiferencia al dolor por esa vez, no había quedado del todo aparte…Su humanidad escapaba en un difuso torbellino de emociones que de a poco iba gestándose en su interior. Sin si quiera formular alguna advertencia como para detenerlo a tiempo.

Después de todo esa era su humanidad, la cual siempre estaría latente en la nipona chica soldado.

Si bien todo aquello lógicamente no tenía más que una definición, la cual era mera consciencia_…¡Maldición! Ella no necesitaba jodidos pepes grillos para atosigarla. _Un levemente divertido ademán traicionero se escapó por una comisura de sus labios, ascendiendo por sus mejillas. Pronunciando una mueca casi forzosa, la cuál nadie vio.

Se reprendió mentalmente, encerrando sus emociones visiblemente externas aunque nadie fuera a verlas en ese momento. Porque toda esa mierda aun no dejaba de pesar en lo absoluto…

Un enorme barco colmado de personas, majestuoso, bello y elegante…Destruido. Así como así, en segundos, entre las flamas de una bomba mortal, deshaciéndose de tantas vidas con esa total naturalidad casi cínica. La oscura naturalidad de la muerte, a la que para su molestia personal, se estaba acostumbrando.

Esa imagen no podía ser menos surrealista para sus ojos, las flamas del fuego que consumían al barco sobre el agua azul turbulenta, en una especie de cuadro enmarcado por el sol del amanecer, como si estuviese resaltando la falta de tierra, como recordando que todo necesita algo a lo que aferrarse.

_Un melancólico mensaje entre líneas, para ella._ Apretó sus dedos contra la orilla del bote de plástico inflable.

_Exclusivamente para si misma._

_Porque estaba cansada de huir… _

Sola, sin nada a lo que aferrarse.

Y ahora, perdida en medio del mar, a la deriva acompañada por su inseparable guitarra.

" _Los mendigos natos…"_

Al principio, toda esa situación no le importó, al menos no demasiado. Solo le restaba seguir con vida y permanecer así, agradecía estar viva. Pero ya iban casi cinco años.

Y de veras, ya nada más quería volver a aquellos tiempos buenos, que nunca fueron perfectos, pero así recordó ser feliz.

Valdría la pena, sí es que aún quedaba algo de su pasado. Lo agarraría con todas sus fuerzas y no lo dejaría ir, jamás…

_Los chicos…_

Tomó con nostalgia la guitarra que yacía a su lado, con delicadeza poso sus delgados dedos sobre la lisa superficie de las cuerdas, dejando escapar sonidos bajos. Susurrándole al vacío, una canción sin nombre.

Acompañada del murmullo del instrumento, se respaldó en uno de los bordes, mientras se permitía vagar en su mente. Le quedaba algo de tiempo, antes de acercarse a tierra, podía darse el lujo de recorrer perdida un rato en sus recuerdos.

Pensar en ellos, hacía que su alma se sintiera menos pesada, algo cálido que le evocaba una leve exhalación de jubilo, en un corazón algo congelado, que se estaba desnaturalizando de a poco.

Su extraña familia, suya nada más.

Cada uno de los integrantes de la banda, para ella eran como una obra de arte de un estilo diferente y no por eso menos preciada.

Porque, eran tan distintos, llenos de matices contrapuestos. Mas incluso así podían formar un hermoso collage, en el que ella también estaba incluida.

Murdoc, 2D, Russel…

Los quería tanto.

A todos ellos, un ligero suspiró escapo entre sus labios y chocó contra su mascara, apresándolo.

Ni siquiera se imaginaban, por cuanto, cuanto….Había pasado, desde que no pudo volver.

Miró el sol perdiéndose en el ocaso. Otro interminable día de escapes. Más almas muertas que echar en cuenta, a la hora de contar accidentes.

Resignada y alicaída se dejó caer sobre uno de los extremos que cerraban la barca diminuta, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el agua oscura, descansando su vista en lo insondable.

Pasaron los minutos, distraída sentía como su cabello se elevaba con el viento. Un escalofrio de pronto la tomó desprevenida, algo.

Una monumental mancha negra alcanzó a vislumbrarse dentro de los confines de las profundidades del mar. Crecía lentamente, se definía progresivamente mientras subía con un rapidez, haciendo oscilar el agua.

Poseía una cabeza, piernas y brazos, como los de una persona.

"Curioso…"-Pensó la muchacha sin alarmarse por la creciente sombra que venía acercándose.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la mancha difusa le quedaban pocos metros, para ascender a superficie_. _De poco aumentaba la nitidez y la figura se veía más definida, se vio absorta en aquella imagen desconocida, que de pronto la sorprendió por un par detalles que no había notado (aparte de su tamaño monumental)

_Piel oscura…Ropa holgada. Ehh, ¿,ropa? ¿Porque un pez se molestaría en llevar ropa?"._

Y con esa duda, de súbito fue suspendida violentamente del agua por la cabeza del ser de las profundidades, miró hacia abajo y sorprendida vio exactamente que se trataba de la figura de un ser humano.

Un monumental ser humano…

Además uno conocido…Russel.

Su corazón se aceleró dentro de su pecho, era imposible.

-¡Russel!- Gritó con fuerza, haciendo al hombre levantar la cabeza, buscando la fuente de la voz. Enfocando sus enormes ojos blancos sobre el espacio de su lisa cabeza calva. Abrió sus ojos de forma desmedida, al ver la silueta sobre su cabeza. Cabello morado, piel blanca, ropa con motivos japoneses y de contextura delgada. Algo hizo clic en su mente.

-Oh mi Dios…¿No-odle muchacha, eres tú?ó pasmado, mientras su labios temblaban. La aludida asintió lentamente sin decir palabra, ahogando una enorme sonrisa y un par de lágrimas oscuras traicioneras que descendían por sus mejillas, todo bajo su inexpresiva mascara de Neko.

-¡Demonios!...¿!Sabes cuanto te hemos buscado! Creímos que habías muerto, no puedo creerlo, me alegra tanto.-Lo último fue dicho de forma casi inaudible.

-Russel Yo…También me alegró mucho de verte, denuevo.-Respondió luego de un silencio.

-¿Qué acaso no me dirás donde haz estado de parranda todos estos años?-

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte Russ...-

* * *

_**Nota final:**__ Siento mucho la demora pero estoy trabada con esta historia pues perdi el norte que la inspiró, tratare de sacarla adelante mas no me comprometo a nada…_

_Siii al fin hize aparecer a Russel y Noodle, si está algo OCC avisadme por favor._

_Dudas, quejas, incoherencias, blasfemias literarias…Tomates, saludillos? Todo se recibe con los brazos abiertos._


End file.
